


Pull

by LoversAntiquities



Series: Shameless [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, Jockstraps, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversAntiquities/pseuds/LoversAntiquities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s been hard for the last half hour, his erection foregone in favor of what Castiel wants from him. And what Castiel wants is Dean with his ass up and writhing, moaning incoherently into the sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull

“Breathe,” Castiel shushes and slides a hand down Dean’s back, right down to the white elastic wrapped around his waist.

Dean shudders under his touch and stills, buries his head in the sheets while Castiel pets him where fabric is absent, his cock confined to the thin lace that surrounds it and nothing else. The jock was his idea, stemming from a long-held fantasy of someone taking him from behind and fucking him while he was still clothed—but he never expected Castiel to actually follow through with it, going so far as to buy three pairs, some with multiple straps around the thighs, some with brand lettering stitched into the waistband.

Another addition to Castiel’s purchase, the leather padded cuffs that currently bound his wrists to the expensive wrought iron headboard; Castiel set them up nice this time, a quaint motel on a lake in Colorado, the furniture more than a few decades old. Perfect for keeping Dean bound and still while Castiel kneaded his ass, working his flesh open and apart to reveal where he’s most sensitive, ripe for the taking.

Dean muffles his whine into a pillow when Castiel licks a tentative stripe over his rim, purely testing the waters; it’s the most contact Castiel has given him in the last ten minutes, aside from feeling up his ass and occasionally snapping the elastic closest to his thighs when Dean moved. Part of him wants to tell Castiel to stop, but Dean had wanted this in the first place, had practically begged on his knees for Castiel to shove him around and fuck him while he wore it. Though, he never anticipated _this_ , the way Castiel nips and spreads his ass, the way he pets his rim, occasionally sucking wet kisses to that furl and darting his tongue in. Dean burns hotter with every touch until the pillow warms and he’s panting, fighting not to push back and take what Castiel gives him.

Apparently it’s the right decision; Castiel rewards him with a moan and slicks his fingers with the lube that rests near his knee, the first sliding in with ease. Dean groans around the feel of it, wet and just where he wants it, insistent the deeper it goes; his thighs shake with the need to move, to fuck back against Castiel’s hand, _anything_ that’ll get him what he needs; Castiel soothes him with a hand to his hip and guides him where he wants, letting Dean move in small increments at a time, until Dean’s riding two fingers and Castiel is murmuring praise between licks, all of it igniting Dean to the core.

Dean’s been hard for the last half hour, his erection foregone in favor of what Castiel wants from him. And what Castiel wants is Dean with his ass up and writhing, moaning incoherently into the sheets. “ _Fuck_ ,” Dean mutters, his first words since they started; Castiel doesn’t admonish him for the slip, simply presses against his prostate harder. The front of Dean’s jockstrap is soaked through, precome bubbling through the lace and dripping onto the bedspread. “ _Fuck_ , Cas…”

“Doing so well,” Castiel coos, and gives Dean a final lick before drawing his fingers free, tapping the wet digits against his rim; Dean jerks with it and gasps, hands clenching around the chain that binds him to the headboard. He hasn’t been this turned on in a while, the very air in the room enough to keep him on edge, the sheets scratchy against his bare chest when he shifts forward. Castiel rewards him by freeing his cock from his sweatpants, pressing the blunt head against Dean’s rim and letting it rest there, more temptation than intent. The implication leaves Dean moaning and curling his toes, his own cock twitching in the lace. “Tell me how much you want it,” Castiel says, an order.

Dean complies and, eyes closed, says, “Want you to fuck me. Wanna make it good for you.”

Castiel kisses the small of his back, and Dean feels him smirk there, obviously pleased with himself. “You’re so red,” he coos and shifts away; Dean’s stomach tightens when he hears Castiel slick himself up, moaning into his hand. “Beg for it.”

“Please,” Dean hisses, lowers his chest fully to the mattress. Sweat drips from his temple when he adds, breath shaking, “Want your cock. Wanna _feel_ it.”

With amusement, Castiel slaps his cock against Dean’s rim, Dean jerking ever so slightly. “How much?”

“’M gonna die without it,” Dean pleads. “C’mon, know you can’t wait…”

“You’re right,” Castiel hushes, grips Dean’s waistband and hauls him closer. “I can’t.”

Dean groans and arches when Castiel finally pushes in, bottoming out before Dean can revel in that slow slide, the way Castiel’s cock splits him wide. One hand fisting his waistband, Castiel fucks into him fast and deep, pulling Dean against him with ease. And Dean just falls into it, allows Castiel to push and stroke, his hands on Dean at all times, sometimes on the jock, others on his ass. He fists Dean’s hair once, jerking his head back while Dean whimpers.

“You have to be quiet,” Castiel says, his voice clipped the harder he thrusts; Dean sucks his fingers into his mouth when Castiel offers them, moaning with the taste of sweat and _Cas_. “The neighbors will hear you,” Castiel scolds, yanking his hair at the roots. It only serves to spur Dean on, growing louder by the second. “I should gag you.”

“ _Please_ ,” Dean practically shouts, eyes pinched shut when Castiel growls into his ear, low, intoxicating. “’M gonna come, _Cas_ —.”

Only then does Castiel let him go, both hands gripping his hips tight, fingers sliding under the elastic bands and _pulling_. Dean clenches his fists and comes, hard, and Castiel fucks him through it, his thrusts nearing brutal by the time Dean feels him still and come, cock thick as he spills, endless.

Dean’s still panting when Castiel— _finally_ —pulls out, a faint trickle of come slipping from his rim; Castiel laps it up before Dean can consider what he’s doing, burying his face between Dean’s cheeks with determination. Dean’s cock twitches, feebly attempting to harden once again while Castiel licks him clean, swallows down his release without hesitation.

“So good,” Castiel praises against Dean’s neck soon after, Dean now lowered to his stomach, Castiel unlocking the handcuffs and letting them fall to the bed. “So good for me, Dean.”

“Need to do that again,” Dean slurs. Castiel pulls him to his chest and lays them on their sides, strokes Dean under the lace, gathering up Dean’s come; Dean sucks it off his fingers and hums when Castiel pets him again, working his soft cock back to hardness. “ _Cas_ …”

“One more time,” Castiel whispers, voice sweet with promise. “One more time, for me.”

Dean swallows, bares his neck for Castiel’s mouth—for Castiel, he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Ignoring my DCBB for a few hours to see what trouble I can get Dean into this week. I have a major thing for jockstraps, but what did you expect from me? The one Dean's wearing is [this one](http://www.deadgoodundies.com/apparel/joe-snyder-lacey-jockstrap.html).
> 
> Also since this is part of my series, I should really write something to kick off how this came to be. SOMEDAY.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://tragidean.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/loversantiquity).


End file.
